


Photos on the Wall

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small town, many people know many things. In a small school, the kids that you went to elementary school will remember things you may wish they didn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photos on the Wall

            “The moment Quinn called her Man-Hands, Puck, something clicked.” Lauren was across from him on his bed, he could feel the bed bowing with their combined weight. It had bowed under him and Rachel, when he’d had his hands up under her skirt. He’d been touching inches of smooth skin, and now he could feel his girlfriend glaring at him.

            The photos were on the bed between them. Puck, Berry, two other boys from their Hebrew School class all lined up, arms over each other’s shoulders.

            “Who was this guy?”

            “Ari and I played together, my mom knew his parents from synagogue. They were a mixed religion couple, and some of the older members” his mom had never quite told him which, probably afraid he’d smack down the assholes. “weren’t exactly nice about that. My dad was still around, but he wasn’t around much. Ari’s parents and my mum got along like a house on fire, and that was that.”

            “Ari’s Rachel, right?” Lauren asked.

            “Yeah.” He looked at the pictures again. “Ari didn’t start puberty until he was about fourteen. I’d never really thought about why when we were growing up he took a lot of different medications, pills and shots, but we’re Jews, we went to Hebrew school with three kids on the autism spectrum and there was a kid with Prader-Willis Syndrome who was the sibling of one of classmates. I thought it was something genetic, controlled with medication.”

            “Was it?”

            “Yeah. You’ve got the Zizes thyroid, Rach was born with an extra X-Chromosome.” He coughed hard, choking back other words. “And that’s all of it that I can tell you about it. If you want to know more, you’ll have to ask her.”

**Author's Note:**

> In a small town, many people know many things. In a small school, the kids that you went to elementary school will remember things you may wish they didn't remember. . .
> 
> this is from personal experience...
> 
> But thankfully, you also remember things that they wish you didn't.


End file.
